


Drawn to You

by turtleeden



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, and i'm finally satisfied with it, i swear these two dorks tho, if i listed more moments between the two we'd be here forever, ohhh i wanted to tackle the beginning for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleeden/pseuds/turtleeden
Summary: There were always little moments in their relationship where he notices that he's drawn to her. Now Akira knows why that is. And it all started with that fateful encounter in the rain.





	Drawn to You

The spontaneous morning rain snuck up upon him once he got off the train. 

With no umbrella in his possession, he took shelter under a store canopy so that he could gather his bearings. His hair was damp, he can feel a little moisture from the bottom of his pant leg, and he took a brief moment to clean off the raindrops from his glasses with his sleeve. Some first day, right? He’s living in a dusty old attic that didn’t look like it had been cleaned for months before he was through with it yesterday, his new guardian already sees him as a pain in the ass, his teachers want nothing to do with him thanks to his damn probation that he shouldn’t even have in the first place, and now, he’s going to have to go to school soaking wet at this rate. 

Akira quietly sighed to himself as his fingers brushed against his phone screen, brows furrowed slightly at that weird, stubborn app that just won’t go away no matter how many times he deletes it. He then heard footsteps approaching his way, the tell-tale sound of shoes splashing against shallow puddles. He was in front of a store, right? Maybe he should move a little further out of the way so that they could enter… but no. They don’t enter the store at all. He then sees another person wearing a similar uniform to his, wearing a white hoodie over their head as they flick off the rainwater from their clothes. Akira figured that they had the same idea he did. They were probably just taking a moment to get away from the rain. 

He looked over at his new peer in slight curiosity, watching as she took off her hoodie and her hair seemed to flow out of it effortlessly as she shook off the excess water.

Akira was stunned. This girl… she’s beautiful.

She had her long blonde hair held up in two, huge pigtails, both of them draping her slender shoulders in soft waves and curls. She had a tall, slender figure, her uniform holding a unique flair with her hoodie and her long, red leggings. Her eyes -- from what he could see since she wasn’t looking at him -- looked like a mix between blue and green in this weather. He doesn’t recall anyone from his hometown having such a eye color before. Her skin is pale -- paler than his -- yet there were no blemishes in sight. It looked so smooth to the touch, and it went well with the slight pink of her lips. In the middle of the muted spring rain, she stood out to him like a pop of color. The girl looked off to the street as if she was wondering how bad the rain was now... and then her focus turned towards a stunned Akira.

...He’s staring too much. He knew he should stop before he gets chewed out. But… he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He didn’t know what it was about her that made him look at her in such a way. It’s like everything just… stopped.

And then she smiled.

…

 _‘...Why are you smiling at me?’_ he couldn’t help but think to himself.

It was a small, pleasant smile. It held a feeling of warmth when he saw it, and it was accompanied with a friendly twinkle to her bright eyes. ( _And he can see her eyes clearly now when she looked at him. Blue. Her eyes were blue._ ) Even though it was small… her smile was cute. It made her whole face light up a little more. He could only imagine how it looked when it was a little bigger. But that alone wasn’t the reason Akira was at a loss. He felt like instead of saying _‘Go away’_ or _‘Get lost’_ or even _‘Why are you here?’_ , she was actually saying _‘Hello’_ when she smiled. Akira couldn’t prove that, but… that was what he felt when he saw this girl smiling at him. He was met with warmth and friendliness when he was starting to expect disgust and contempt. It was actually so simple… but that hit him harder than he would have ever expected. Was it sad that the first friendly face that he’s met since he came here was a total stranger with no connection to him at all?

_‘I…’_

No words were shared between the two, with the both of them eventually turning their focus to the street. Akira wanted to say something. He didn’t want to seem too weird since all he did was stare at her. At the very least, he could actually say _‘Hi’_ to her and not be a total space case... But he couldn’t find it in himself to say anything. He’s rendered speechless. Was his heart beating a little faster just now…? No… No, that’d be stupid. Maybe that was because he was overthinking his whole reaction… that was a reasonable explanation, right?

...Right?

As a car drives up to the curb, the meeting has passed. Somebody was offering her a ride, and she accepts as she headed over to the car. The man in the car asked Akira if he wanted a ride as well, but Akira waved his hand in assurance as he declined, not wanting to impose himself on anyone. He simply watched as the girl he just met strapped on her seatbelt and looked away from everything as the car rode off. Akira was left alone for a few more moments before another eventually joins him, but he was left with a brief moment of wonder as he recalled the encounter that left such a strong impression in his mind.

_‘Who are you…?’_

He realizes that he never asked for her name.

\-----

Takamaki. Her name is Ann Takamaki.

He has heard the students talk rumors about her when the subject was not on him for once. The flashy, foreign student who was allegedly in a relationship with Mr. Kamoshida. The prissy bitch who thinks she’s too good for everyone else. The girl who seemed like she’d be so easy that anyone would have a chance with her, and she apparently has been with many other guys in turn. ( _And Akira wasn’t exempt from that list, according to them. The flashy Takamaki-san cheating on Mr. Kamoshida with the new, infamous transfer student? Scandalous._ ) The list goes on and on, but honestly? Akira didn’t give a damn about any of that. If he knew good and well that the rumors about him weren’t true, and if he found out for himself that the “troublemaker” Ryuji Sakamoto was actually an alright dude, then why should he put any stock in the rumors they say about her?

That thought couldn’t be any more true the day when he chased her down the subway station.

He saw pain in her eyes. Stress, frustration, fear… and hopelessness, he could see it all… She just looked so… lonely. And his instinct’s telling him not to leave her alone. _Go after her. Don’t just stand there._ Akira followed his instinct and gave chase, despite her running away… despite her yelling at him to leave her alone. He doesn’t do that. He couldn’t just ignore her here… _he will not do that._ And when he finally caught up to her, that decision has never been more true to him.

“Hey… Let’s go somewhere safe, alright?”

She’s stunned at this. Mostly because he’s being so stubborn. “Why…? Why are you…?”

“‘Cause a train station’s no place for someone to be when they feel alone.” he answered. “You can do whatever you want, so long as it makes you feel better… You can ignore me, you can scream at me, you can talk to me… I won’t judge. So… come with me.”

“...” There was a brief moment of silence from her, before she bowed her head down as an attempt to hide her growing tears. “...Fine.”

The walk was very awkward. There was a heavy air filling the space between them as Akira guided her to a nearby Big Bang Burger. She had nothing to say throughout that entire walk… but that was fine. If she didn’t want to speak to him, that was fine. It wasn’t as if he expected anything like that. Akira just wanted to bring her to a safe place to cool down and relax herself. Even when they find a seat and order some water, there was still a stark silence between them. She made it clear that she had nothing to talk about with him, but eventually… she started to open up.

Akira said nothing as he sat in that restaurant with her, lending a very needed ear to her predicament. True to his word, there was no judgement from him. Not for her. But hearing all of this… His hands were clenching the fabric of his pants tightly under the table, eyes narrowed as he listened to her speak and watched her cry. ( _Not only was Kamoshida an abusive asshole to his students, but he was also a disgusting pervert trying to take advantage of her… it made Akira’s blood boil._ ) He felt like he’s learned something while he was listening to Ann here. He felt… a familiarity. Hers was a totally different situation from his, and yet in some regard, that loneliness of hers felt so familiar to him.

She’s so misunderstood.

She’s just like Ryuji… and she’s just like _him._ They were all misunderstood from unfair situations and unfair judgements that were beyond their control, and they got unfairly labeled for it. Akira can see it… she’s actually kind. She cares so deeply for her friend, so much so if she was willing to endure Kamoshida’s bullshit for her sake. ( _Shiho… he’s met her briefly as well. Even he can tell that she cares for Ann just as much when he remembered how she spoke about her._ ) Say what you will about how Ann was handling it, but there was no doubt that she cares.

Akira was already leaning towards hearing Morgana out and taking up the risk of erasing Kamoshida’s palace to begin with. More so than Ryuji was willing to anyway. After seeing the volleyball team in that world and seeing them in this one… he wanted to stop Kamoshida. Of course, he didn’t want the man to die if that risk was concerned… that’d be too much. He just wanted him stopped, and he felt that it was their best option since they didn’t have any other ideas about how to do that. But after hearing Ann out? Any reservations that Akira might’ve had about the matter of Kamoshida before was _gone._ He wanted that bastard to pay. Even after she left him and headed home, he could still hear her broken voice in his head:

_‘Sorry… I shouldn’t be asking you this. It’s not your problem.’_

Akira clenched his fists inside of his pockets, his sharp eyes turning steely as a determined look settled into his features.

“...I’m making it my problem.”

\-----

“Don’t give in!”

“Huh…?”

He yelled that out as loud as he could, hoping that his words would reach her. Between them were the Shadows holding their blades up to her neck, and Shadow Kamoshida’s smug face just leering at her. Skull, Mona and him… they’re stuck where they are. One false step and that meant her death… and he was trying so hard to think of what to do in order to get her out of those restraints so that they could save her. The odds weren’t in their favor, but they won’t give up… and neither should she.

“Are you just going to take what this son of a bitch said and let him do whatever he wants?! Didn’t you come here for your friend’s sake? If you just give in to him now… he wins. And I know you’re sick of that, just like we are! So don’t give in… don’t let him win, Takamaki!”

…

There was a beat of stunned silence, and then a determined look eventually settled into her features.

“...You’re right.” she finally spoke. “Letting this piece of shit toy with me…”

Akira heard her speak, and he saw a unbridled fury in her eyes. It seeped into her voice as she seethed, and even though she was still struggling, her restrained body showed a strong defiance. She exploded in her passionate outrage, and the next thing that he knew?

She awakened with an inferno of power swirling around her.

Ann then breaks herself free from the restrains binding her. The torrent of power that came from an awakened Persona was enough of an opening for everyone to rush to her side. But even then, her movements were swift as she cuts down that cognitive version of herself in one fell swoop. Ann was standing tall with the rest of them, rising up from her lowest point to fight without holding back. Even when she’s just awakened, no one could dispute her passion as she stepped forward with rage in her eyes. _She’s like wildfire._ That burst of confidence, that show of rebellion… Akira couldn’t help but smirk to himself as she made her definitive promise to Kamoshida’s Shadow:

_“I will rob you of everything!”_

His hand gripped at his knife as he readied himself for the fight ahead. _‘That’s it, Takamaki.’_

\-----

Sitting at the diner like this was definitely a more relaxed setting than last time.

Akira leaned forward in his seat, quiet as he listened to Ann update him about Shiho. She said that she was able to say the things to Shiho she wasn’t able to before and apologized for her fault in the matter… and she felt better about that. But Ann’s still beating herself up over what happened… It was good that she was able to admit her own faults and come clean, but it made him a little sad to see her blame herself so much because of what that bastard did. But this will probably be good for Ann in the end. After all, they’ve changed Kamoshida’s heart, Shiho’s awake and recovering… things had to be looking up for her on that front. Ann can begin to move on.

Though Akira had to admit, a part of him was a little surprised that she’s opening up to him so much. He knew that he said that he wanted her to rely on him, but here it really showed that they were friends now.

Akira looked up at Ann as she thanked him for his help that day at the train station. He blinked for a moment in surprise before he formed a small smile. “Well, you were crying… I couldn’t just ignore you.” he replied. 

“You’re so kind, Akira.” Ann said, smiling.

“It’s just the truth… Helping you was the right thing to do.” he said simply. Akira could see that she needed help and he acted accordingly, following his heart believing that was the right thing to do. Just as… just as he before. But this time, it worked out… for him and for her. Knowing that his assistance actually helped Ann in deciding not to go brought relief to him. If Kamoshida had put his filthy hands on her too… Akira didn’t know if he would’ve been able to keep a cool head in that palace.

Ann then changed the subject to the subject of strength. Particularly, having the strength of heart, which she felt it was something she lacked. If he were to be honest, Akira didn’t really know what “strength” was either… he was finding his own answers to that, along with everyone else. But the motivation that he could sense coming from Ann… hearing how she someday wanted to take all of the negative labels she’s been called in stride, strengthening her own heart so that she could give strength to others… He can tell that she means it.

And he’ll admit, that was kind of cool.

“Let’s find it together.” he proposed.

“...Really!?” she gasped.

“Really.” he affirmed, nodding. “This kind of stuff that we’re doing… we’re not just helping others find the courage they need to stand up to the unjust. I think we’re sort of helping ourselves, too. I mean, think about it. Our Personas came to us because we didn’t want to be held down anymore… be it by others or ourselves. I think that made us reclaim a little bit of our true hearts and be more at ease with ourselves. And if we can find the strength in that and be stronger for it… then I think the both of us will come closer to that answer. For us… and in turn, for others too.”

“Whoa… Has anyone ever told you that you’re a genius?” Ann voiced, impressed.

Akira stiffed a laugh then. “Oh, come on. That’s nothing to write home about.” he said, shaking his head.

“Don’t be so modest! That was totally cool of you to say.” Ann swayed a little in her seat as she smiled. “I may not know what being “strong” really means, but… I’ll never know if I just stand by and do nothing. If I’m gonna find that answer someday, I’m going to give it everything I’ve got.”

Such determination… Akira couldn’t help but feel like he’s being swept up by her positive energy. It’s just so… infectious. He chuckled to himself a bit before he formed a calm smile. “Then let’s work hard to find that answer together, Ann.” he said.

“Right. Let’s work to make our hearts super strong! I’ll be counting on you, Akira!” she said with an enthusiastic nod.

“...You can count on me.”

\-----

“Ooh… That’s gonna leave a mark…” she winced, sharply sucking in air through her teeth.

“I swear, I felt that knockback from here…” he grimaced, flinching at the mere recollection of that slap.

The two of them idly sat on a bench as they watched the people go by in the middle of Harajuku. One of the folks that caught their eyes was a young couple arguing as they walked, and it all ended with the girl winding up and slapping her boyfriend across the face. It was enough to make both Akira and Ann wince as they watched, and then the two of them immediately went back to acting as naturally as they possibly could so that they wouldn't get caught staring. Akira looked as calm and collected as he normally was, while Ann... 

...Well, at least she tried.

“Ann, you look like a deer in headlights.” Akira mentioned. It was true. Ann had an expression of comedic caution on her face as she tried to look away, her face frozen in an haphazard smile as she nervously looks around her surroundings. It made her look completely obvious. ( _And god, did she look so goofy right now. He’s resisting the urge to laugh._ ) She felt sweat running down her neck as her lips twist in her nervousness, and she looked very surprised when Akira pointed out how she looked to her.

“W-What!? Am I really that obvious!? Ugh, man…” Ann groaned, sliding her back against the bench as she put a hand to her face in her embarrassment. “How do even you do that, anyway?”

“Do what?”

“That! That calm and collected look on your face! You always have that poker face on! I don’t get how you can just do that!” Ann leans in close as she peers at his face, frowning as she tried to find even the slightest change in his expression. Akira sweated a little as he leaned away from her, his brows furrowing and his eyes widening a little at her forwardness.

“Ann, what are you even…?” he began. Ann then shook her head.

“No good. I had to be all up in your face for your expression to change, and even then it wasn’t much.” she sighed.

“Well, yeah. Anyone would do that.” he pointed out, rubbing the back of his neck.

“The point is...! I can’t just play it cool like you can! And if I’m gonna be acting more, I need to start practicing these kind of things, right? And I bet that’ll help me in the long run too! I can’t just jog and do sit-ups if I’m gonna star in action movies!” Ann nodded to herself then, convincing herself that her logic was sound. “I mean, stalling Yusuke wasn’t easy, y’know? I had to think on my feet a couple of times! I pulled it off, but what if the next guy I have to fool with my acting isn’t so easy to fool?”

 _‘I think you just got lucky with Yusuke then, Ann…’_ he thought to himself. If Morgana’s account of the whole thing was any indicator, then… yeah. She really needed to work on that. Badly. “You really think I can help you with something like that?” he asked.

“Well, yeah… you’re a natural, Akira!” Ann affirmed, nodding again as she smiled. “You can change your face on the fly, hardly anything can shake you… and I bet you’re really good at improvising! All those hold-ups had to be successful for some reason, right? Who better to be an good acting partner than you?”

“...” Akira studied Ann for a moment, looking straight into her determined eyes as she looked up at him hopefully. Though her methods in approaching this was a bit… out there, he knew that she was willing to give her all on this in order to improve. He’s growing to understand that Ann can be a very driven person when she puts her mind to something. And who was he to dash such stubborn hopes? Akira formed a small smile then, before turning his head towards the side as if he suddenly noticed something.

“...That couple’s onto us.” he said lowly.

Ann immediately froze, her face returning to that crooked smile as her body stiffens up. She made a nervous hum as she braced herself for the worst… only for Akira to lightly poke her forehead.

“You’re too stiff.” he scolded. “You’ve gotta try and relax yourself first.”

“Huh…?” Ann gives him a confused glance as she lightly rubbed at her forehead, then the realization eventually hits her. “H-Hey! You tricked me!” she huffed.

“I thought you wanted to improve on your acting, _partner._ ” Akira replied with a playful smirk.

“You jerk…!” Ann pouted at him with a light frown creasing her brows, but her little indignant attitude was short-lived as she shakes her head at herself. Ann then relaxed herself with a sigh. In the end, she knew that he was trying to help. It took her a bit, but Ann did eventually form a small smile of gratitude. “...Thanks for this, Akira.” she thanked. “And for sitting with me here too. I know people-watching can be pretty boring to do. And it would’ve been weird if I was the only one here, so… thanks for hanging out with me like this.”

“No problem.” Akira replied, returning her smile with one of his own. Seeing Ann smile at him like that just makes him feel so… good. “...Let’s try it again.”

“Right…! I’ll get it this time!” Ann declared, nodding enthusiastically.

\-----

She’s crying again.

Ann was updating him about Shiho once more as they sat together at the diner. Akira couldn’t help but clench his folded hands and close his eyes as he listened to Ann recap the moment when she watched Shiho’s rehab session. He couldn’t even imagine… Shiho had to be enduring so much pain throughout that entire thing, and yet she kept going and finished her session. Ann is right… Shiho _is_ strong, and her resolve is something that Akira could greatly respect. But he eventually hears the sound of sniffling, and he opened his eyes to see Ann wiping away at hers as she started to cry.

“I…” Ann began, her voice trembling. “I don’t know why I’m crying…”

“Ann…”

“I didn’t have to go through that…” she wept, shaking her head at herself as she squeezed her eyes shut. As she did so, more tears trickled down her wet cheeks. “...Is it because I’m weak?”

_What._

“You’re not weak.” Akira said, his firm response being immediate as he shakes his head. “You’re anything but weak.”

Ann then peeks a tearful eye open as she looked at him in disbelief. “Then why… can’t I stop crying…?” she asked.

“...”

“I wasn’t the one who had to walk with swollen, bloody feet with tears in my eyes. I wasn’t the one struggling in that room and going through so much pain that I wanted to give up… how could I possibly understand something like that? So why…? This is… what, pity? No… she doesn’t need that from me of all people…! Compared to Shiho, I’m so… I’m so -- !”

“Don’t.” Akira said firmly. He just had to stop her right there. “Don’t put yourself down.”

“But it’s --”

“It’s _not_ true. Don’t just say it is.” His voice is firm, yet careful. He felt like he had to speak what was on his mind here. He couldn’t just let her beat herself up like this. “Shiho is strong. Truly strong. There’s no doubt about that. Even though we both know that’s true, that doesn’t mean that you’re weak, Ann.”

“I have a hard time believing that, Akira…” Ann replied dejectedly, still wiping at her tears.

“A truly weak person would care for nothing but themselves. Someone like that could never feel as strongly as you do. Especially when it comes to Shiho.” he said. “You feel her pain, her struggle, her motivation... You may not have actually gone through what she has been through, but you feel it. You’re her best friend. I don’t think there’s anyone else besides Shiho herself who would know better about how she’s feeling other than you. That’s not weakness or pity, Ann. That’s empathy. And that’s a strength.”

“Akira…?”

“You said it yourself… Shiho wanted you to come watch so that you could keep her motivated. You were giving her strength just by being there supporting her. And Shiho motivates you too. I know she does. Wasn’t Shiho the main reason why you stormed Kamoshida’s castle? Why you wanted to fight back in the first place?”

“Yeah… Yeah, she was.” she said, nodding.

“So how can you be weak when you’re giving someone the strength to push on just by being there?”

“...” Ann turned silent for a moment, unable to respond. She leaned back in her seat as she stared into space, occasionally wiping away the leftover tears still falling from her watery eyes. There was still doubt in her eyes as she wiped her tears away and sniffed… but at least she was beginning to calm down. God, she looked like a mess. Her tears stained the slight makeup she had on her face and there was a streak of drying snot from where she was furiously wiping away at her nose. And she was still sniffling on top of that, a remnant of her strong emotions. 

Akira reached over to the end of the table just so he could grab several napkins from the napkin dispenser and offer them to her. His fingers twitched slightly underneath them as he pulled his hand back to him. This was… the best that he can do for her right now other than listen. It wasn’t as if he could reach over from across the table and wipe her tears away himself… but he wanted to. Oh, he wanted to do that more times that he would admit to himself. It hurts when she cries. When Akira can tell that she’s in pain… it hurts. He always felt a lump in his throat growing whenever she cries… and that urge to wipe away her tears comes to him stronger and stronger every time.

But this... was all he can do.

“Here.” he said, stretching his hand with the napkins towards her.

Ann looked up at him to see the napkins in his hand in front of her. “...Thanks.” she thanked, forcing a weak smile as she took the napkins from him. She wiped at her hands first and foremost, becoming sticky from the tears and snot in-between her fingers. There were a few moments when she grimaced at how much was there, ( _Which was a telltale sign about how long she was crying, unfortunately for her._ ) but eventually she eases into her seat with her hands on her lap and starts to speak again.

“You know… even through all that pain, I thought Shiho looked so cool... beautiful even. Despite all her complaining, she still tried incredibly hard.” Ann’s voice becomes steady as she grew calmer, and her steadiness eventually showed on her face as she shared a revelation. “Strength is more than just not getting fazed… It’s the power to fight through adversity.”

Akira formed a small smile when he heard that from her. She was right, of course. She was totally right. Maybe… she’s getting closer to finding out the answer that she was looking for at the start. For that reason, he can be happy.

“So I was thinking, and um… what can I do to help Shiho?” Ann then asked.

“The same thing that you’ve always been doing.” Akira answered. “Comfort her. Let her say how she feels. Stay by her side and be there for her. I bet that’ll help her out more than any trainer ever could.”

“...You’re right.” Ann replied, nodding. “I should show her how hard I’m working too. Seeing her work so hard inspires me to do my best even more… No way am I going to fall behind after all that. And if Shiho sees how hard I’m working, then I’ll bet that it’ll inspire her too.”

“There you go.” Akira encouraged, nodding his head.

“You know, Akira… being with you really helps me see things clearly. What I should do, the true meaning of strength…” Ann’s words trailed off as she smiled to herself, her features softening into a lightness as she looked at him. Akira could see that her mood was finally lightening up from the heaviness that was there before. She wasn’t forcing her smile this time either… it held that same warmth as it always did. ( _And this time, he’s aware that his heart jumped._ ) “Well… thank you for that.” she thanked.

“You don’t need to thank me.” he said, shaking his head.

“But I do though. You’re the only one that I feel like I can talk to about things like this. And I feel so comfortable about doing it, ‘cause I know you’d listen to what I have to say without a doubt.” Ann then makes a final sniff, a lingering remnant of her crying fit, before continuing. “I just hope I’m not bothering you too much about it… Feels like I’ve been doing that a lot ever since we’ve met.”

“You could never bother me.” Akira assured, shaking his head once more. “If you ever need my ear… I’m yours. I’m there if you ever need me, Ann. That’s what friends are for, right?”

“...Right. Yeah, you’re right.” Ann said, nodding her head more enthusiastically as her smile grew. Now that she was back to her normal self, Ann took notice of her current look… and she winced. Her face was stained with dried tears and she still felt like there was snot running down her nose… and there was probably dried snot from before when she was trying to wipe her nose, and don’t get her started on her hands… Eugh.

“Ugh… my nose is all runny…” she grimaced.

“Still…?” Akira sighed with a sweat to his brow. The look on his face made Ann sweat a little herself, and she hurried on making a defense for herself.

“Wh-What are you looking at me like that for? Pretty girls get runny noses too, you know!” she exclaimed.

“True… Just don’t touch me with those sticky hands, pretty girl.” he teased, poking fun at her a little bit.

“Oh? Don’t test me, Akira! I’ll do it just ‘cause you said that!” With her smile turning into a playful grin, Ann extended her arms over as if to touch him, her hands making grabbing motions as she did so.

“Oh, hell no!” Akira laughed, making a disgusted face as he leaned his body away from her grabby hands. Ann laughed as she made a few ‘attempts’ to touch him, but she eventually plopped back down to her seat and brought her arms down.

“I’m kidding. I wouldn’t actually do something so gross to you.” she assured, her laughter easing up a bit. Ann then slings the strap on her school bag over her shoulder and finally stood up from her seat. “I’m gonna go clean myself up in the bathroom before I go home. So, uh… Well… see you around.”

Akira flashed a small smile as he nods at her. “Yeah… I’ll see you later.” he said. As he watched Ann walk away and disappear into the Ladies’ Room, he was left alone at the table. Akira then slings his school bag strap over his shoulder and stood up to leave the diner himself. Before he does though, he made one more lingering look at the direction Ann walked off to and quietly sighed to himself.

“Ann… you’re so much stronger that you realize.”

\-----

He’s been dreaming about her more often lately.

His dreams come and go at night, usually. Sometimes Akira dreamed about some pretty random things that wouldn’t make much sense, even to him. Sometimes he dreamed about doing things with his friends. And sometimes he’s so tired that he doesn’t dream about anything at all. Concerning his friends… Akira dreamed about everybody. He dreamed about hanging out with Ryuji, painting with Yusuke, walking with Morgana while he’s on his shoulder, talking to Makoto about some advice… he even dreamed about getting closer to Sojiro some nights.

But Ann… she’s been coming to his dreams more and more.

The dreams with Ann started the same way as the others did: with the two of them hanging out with each other like they always do. Sometimes they were out getting crepes and she said something that was so random that it makes him laugh. Sometimes they were hanging out in the park just enjoying the sights of nature. Sometimes they were just roaming around Shibuya seeing the sights until it got dark. Sometimes he’s trying to stop her from doing something whenever she’s trying to take on too many things at once in her burst of energy. Those were dreams that he normally wouldn’t blink at. It was just them hanging out.

But lately the dreams with Ann were becoming more… Well, he couldn’t find the right word to describe it. In his dreams, Akira could finally move closer to her and physically wipe the tears running down her face like he wanted to do so many times. In his dreams, they would dance together with some song playing in the background, and Akira would pull her close against him with his hands on her waist. In his dreams, he sees her rise above her doubts and she shines with that boundless passion of hers and her positive energy that he’s grown to admire about her. There were other dreams that carried that same vein of intimacy as those dreams did, and every time that Akira woke up from those dreams, he’s left with one question every time:

Why?

Why was he dreaming about Ann this way?

They were getting so… close. Why were they getting so close in his dreams? He considered Ann a close friend of his, and he’s proud to call her friend… one of the true few that he has. But… he didn’t think of her _that_ way, right? It wasn’t like he’s had any daydreams of them together… or that his heart skips a beat when he sees her smile… Her smile… he still remembered the one she had when they first met. It was so warm… so much so that it made him feel warmth whenever he would see her smile again and again. 

But…! Surely he shouldn’t think about all of that too much, right? These dreams… these thoughts… these feelings… all of that... they weren’t what he thought it was… right?

...right?

Then one night, he had another dream about her. That dream confirmed it all to him.

In this dream, everything around Akira was muted in color. The sounds of the city were the same, but the sky, the buildings, the people… even himself... the whole world around him was in monochrome. Akira looked down at his phone, which he didn’t notice he was holding before, and frowned in confusion at the blank screen he saw on it. He then takes a moment to look around. He doesn’t see anything unusual, but he can tell that it was raining. He was standing under a store canopy that shields him from the rain, and he’s watching students from Shujin go by… 

Wait… he recognized this spot.

He heard footsteps approaching... The familiar sounds of shoes splashing against the shallow puddles of water on the ground was coming closer to him. Someone else joins him under the canopy trying to get away from the rain. They immediately stood out to him… this person was the only one around in this muted city that was fully in color. Even with the white hoodie on her head, Akira knew who it was… and he couldn’t help but smile when she took the hoodie off and her blonde hair flowed from out of it as she shook off the excess water.

_“Ann…”_

_“Akira! Were you waiting long?”_ she said, looking up at him with a bright smile. 

As she smiled, Akira could see the world around him slowly becoming more colorful and vibrant, the muted colors fading away into a brighter version of what was actually there. Ann was speaking to him like she normally does, but he knew that she was the source of the world around him changing. The two of them do nothing but talk about various things, a clear difference from what actually happened when they first met. And this time… there was no Kamoshida driving up to the curb. There were no Shujin students gawking at them or making snide comments about what they’ve heard about either of them. There were absolutely no disturbances as they stood out there in the light rain.

It was just the two of them together.

Just them.

Akira could feel his heart leaping from his chest. There is a strong warmth that settled within his very soul as he looked upon her. Her smile made everything brighter in his eyes, and her laughter sounded like a beautiful chime in his ears. The way she talks, the way she moves, the way her eyes shine and the strong way that she feels… everything about her made Akira feel more… open. With her, he didn’t feel the need to hold himself back. Her energy inspired him to be more expressive with himself, damn the odds. And he knew well that she would welcome that expressive side of him with open arms. He’s already learning to live in confidence with himself and who he is. And with her around, he embraces it further. 

Every one of his friends thus far has inspired him in some shape or form. Ryuji, being his first friend and one of the first to truly accept him, inspired him to be more forward and take action. Yusuke, in his unique passion, allowed him to think in different perspectives that he would not have thought of before he came here. The rational, yet raw Makoto, who shared his strong sense of justice, inspired him to balance his smarts with his instincts more carefully. Even Morgana, his unique felined mentor, was still teaching him all the ways of a true gentleman thief. Akira was learning from all of them just as they were learning from him… But that girl he met in the rain... That passionate, expressive girl with a heart of gold...

Ann was the one who brought color to his muted world. 

Now he knew why he is standing here under this store canopy with her. It was here, where they first met, that she stole his heart. Even back then, she was the first thing that caught his eye. And he was stunned, unable to react and unable to know what to do with that warm, welcoming smile of hers. That smile has brought him under her spell, and even now he is still enchanted by it. It’s because of her…

Akira is certain about this feeling in his heart, and his own smile reflected her warmth as he looked at her with a soft gaze to his eyes.

_“Ann… I love --”_

...

…!!!

Akira suddenly awakens and rises up with a sharp jolt, his eyes shot wide open as he panted heavily with his hand eventually covering his mouth. The sudden jolt in his movements was enough to disturb Morgana’s sleep, and the black cat scurried to his feet as he tried to figure out what’s going on.

“H-Huh? What? What happened?” he questioned, looking around before his eyes fell to Akira. Morgana noticed that he looked… frazzled, and he frowned. “What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare or something?”

“No…” Akira replied, shaking his head. That was no nightmare… it was far, far sweeter than any other dream he’s had. “It’s nothing… Sorry I woke you.”

“Huh… If you’re sure…” Morgana relented, curling back into his original position so he could eventually go back to sleep. “...Try not to stay up too long, okay?” he said as he yawned.

“...Yeah.” Akira said, nodding slowly as he watched Morgana go back to sleep. Akira then laid his body back down on the bed… but he found that he was wide awake. He couldn’t go back to sleep right now. He placed a hand on top of his heart, and he can feel it still beating at such a fast pace. His face felt flushed, almost as if he was blushing, and he felt his hand shaking as he slowly rested it over his eyes. He sighed softly to himself, realizing what he was currently feeling at this very moment. And Akira knew that he couldn’t deny it to himself any longer.

“God…” he murmured to himself, shaking his head slowly. “I can’t help it… I love her.”

\-----

_‘What is it about you that makes me love you so much?’_

The current lesson in class became background noise in his head as he stared straight ahead, following the soft waves upon the back of Ann’s hair with a dreamy look to his eye. Idly, he fiddled with his pencil, allowing it to spin all around his fingers as he was lost in his own thoughts. Akira quietly sighed to himself as he rested his chin on his palm, trying to discern what it was that made him feel this way about Ann. Even now, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest the more that he thought about it.

 _‘I know it wasn’t because of your looks.’_ he thought. _‘It’s true that you’re beautiful… If I was gonna be bold, I’d probably say that you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. But if that was all it was… then I wouldn’t be feeling this way. Not this deeply.’_ As Akira delved further and further into his thoughts, the background noise that was the school lesson eventually tuned itself out. That wasn’t his focus right now. He isn’t even pretending that it was.

_‘Your beauty is more than skin deep… You have a beautiful heart too. You’re kind, direct… and compassionate. You wear that big heart of yours on your sleeve, and you feel so deeply. Sometimes that gets you in trouble, especially when it’s paired along with your loud stubbornness. But at the same time… that gives power to your passionate ways. I can physically feel your spirit when you get all fired up… and I admire that._

_...You can be a bit over the top though. And you say the most random things that can catch a guy off guard. I know there were a lot of moments where I had to resist facepalming at you a couple of times. You can get too caught up in the moment, and you can be indecisive at times… and sometimes you become so unsure of yourself that you tend to put yourself down… it hurts to see you do that to yourself.’_ There was a slight pause to his movements… and then Akira began to smile to himself as he mused further.

_‘...but you’re also very driven. Anything that you put your mind to, you do everything in your power to give it your all every time. You’ve been taking your modeling more seriously… and I’ve been around you long enough to recognize that spark in your eye that appears when you’ve made up your mind. And your energy is so positive too… with that positivity and your determination, I know that you’ll find your own way. And when you do… you’ll excel at anything.’_

“... ...su!”

_‘Those who have shunned you for your looks or believed all that bullshit about you are missing out. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend… and anyone would be lucky to have you. All of those things that I’ve thought about when I think of you… none of it is an superficial act you can put on to get on someone’s good graces. Leave that to the desperate fakers out there. The way you are, Ann… all of that’s real. That’s all you. You are so… true. Everything about you is just unapologetically you. Maybe that’s why I’ve been so drawn to you.’_

“... ...rusu!”

_‘You stole my heart… long before we’ve started stealing hearts for real. You’ve had it ever since you smiled at me that day in the rain… and I didn’t even know it until it hit me square in the face. Ann… I’m certain of it. I --’_

“Hey, Kurusu!!”

By the time Akira was brought out of his inner thoughts and he looked up, he was already met with a single piece of chalk clocking his forehead at high speed. It hits his head with a resounding _THWACK!_ ( _God damn Mr. Ushimaru…! He’s had it out for him since the very beginning…!_ ) The impact made his head reel back and left him wobbly in his seat, and a red bump formed behind his bangs as he cringed in pain.

“Damn, what a headshot!” he can hear the cackling of a nearby classmate. Akira quietly hissed in his pain as he pressed his hand on his forehead. Damn… he could practically feel heat radiating from that spot… it’s probably the blood rushing to his head because of that damn chalk. 

_Ugh…_

Even as Mr. Ushimaru returned to his lesson with an off-hand comment about him, the students around Akira were still laughing at his misfortune. Akira scoffed to himself as he tried to straighten himself up, ignoring the heckling that he can hear. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to regain his focus, his sharpened glare diluted by the thick lens of his glasses. As Akira tried to collect himself, he eventually noticed Ann turned in her seat with an concerned expression on her face as she winced at him. And he paused.

“You okay?” she asked in a hushed whisper.

Akira’s eyes softened up as he flashed her a weak smile, nodding in assurance. “...I will be.” he answered softly.

\-----

“Okay, hold still.”

Walking over from the vending machine, Ann clutched at a cold can of grape soda as she lifted Akira’s bangs up. She immediately sucked in air from her teeth in a sharp manner, wincing from the huge bump she could plainly see on his head. It almost looks comical, the big red bump being a great contrast to his pale skin. But overall, it looked painful. Looking up at her, Akira could tell that she was a little scared to carelessly touch it. Even though it was lunch, he could still feel the pain from that chalk this morning. If anyone would touch it, it’ll hurt like hell.

“Wow… he really got you good.” she cringed, carefully pressing the cold soda against his forehead. He jumped slightly at the cool touch against his heated injury, but Akira eventually eased his shoulders and relaxed.

“...That is the last time that’s ever happening.” he grumbled, mostly to himself. How can he think to dodge attacks from Shadows if he can’t even dodge a piece of chalk? How embarrassing.

“What were you even thinking about that made you space out so bad?” Ann asked, which immediately made Akira freeze. “I mean, you’re pretty good at seeing the little things. And you’re usually really alert too... You must’ve been completely _gone_ if you didn’t notice Mr. Ushimaru calling you over and over.”

“...It’s…” Akira began, thinking of what to say so that he could save himself. He couldn’t just blurt out that he was thinking of her the whole time. _Absolutely not._ He couldn’t take that right now… not when he was still wrestling with that knowledge himself. And he didn’t know what he’d do if he screwed up his friendship with Ann just by saying something stupid. So he just… came up with something that she would understand. “...Mementos requests…” he murmured softly.

“...Seriously?” Ann questioned flatly. The look on her face was just purely saying: _‘Bullshit.’_

“That among other things…” Akira sighed, bringing a hand up to the can against his forehead. He tries to ignore the fact that he was brushing against Ann’s hand as he took hold of the soda and Ann was bringing her hand back to her side. “...I just have a lot on my mind, is all.”

“Huh… Gotta say, it’s kinda hard to tell what you’re thinking sometimes.” she admitted, folding her arms. Ann canted her head a little as she looked at him over. “Sometimes it’s like you’re off in your own little world… but then again, you always look like you’re thinking really hard. Those thoughts of yours turn into plans, and it often saved us a lot, but still...” Ann then smiled a little as she lightly nudges his arm, finally taking a seat next to him on the bench he was sitting on. “Just be careful not to get so lost in your own head next time, okay?”

Akira smiles weakly as he leans his back against the bench. “I usually tell you that, you know.” he said, adjusting the soda can a little.

“Then you should take your own advice,” Ann replied, closing an eye at him. “Otherwise you’re just gonna get clocked by chalk again! And we wouldn’t want too many bruises on that pretty face of yours.”

Despite his slight blush at that comment, Akira chuckled to himself. “Hell no.” he laughed, shaking his head. Akira couldn’t help but smile as he laughed, glancing at her with an amused look about him. “...So you think I’m pretty?” he voiced slyly.

“H-Hey! What did I just say, Akira?” Ann laughed, nudging him again. That only made him laugh a little harder. The two of them ended up laughing at each other for a bit before it faded into an easy silence. They eat their lunch in peace as they began to talk about various things, and eventually Akira is the one that changed the subject to something else.

“So, what’s the plan today?” he asked curiously. “Are you planning to stop by the gym again? I can call up Ryuji if so.”

“Thanks, but not today,” Ann said, shaking her head. “I’m gonna go see Shiho. We’re gonna go out and celebrate her finishing her rehab.”

“That’s great!” he said, happy for Shiho’s progress.

“It is!” she said, her face lighting up as she nodded happily. “Walking up stairs and long-distance is still a challenge for her, but that’s not gonna stop us from having a good time! I wanna make sure that we have a blast together one more time, before she…” Ann trails off momentarily, her expression falling slightly before the words left her mouth. Akira notices that little pause she made and frowned a little at her falling face.

“Ann…?” he asked, before she shakes her head and resumes.

“...before she moves away.” she finished. Ann hummed to herself sadly before she continued on, her smile turning bittersweet. “She’s gonna be moving real soon. I don’t know when that is. It might be at the end of the week… or even tomorrow. Shiho’s gonna let me know beforehand, so… I’ll be able to see her off.”

“...”

“Hey… Akira?”

“Yeah?”

“...When I see Shiho before she moves… do you think you could come with me, just in case?” she asked hesitantly. “I, uh… don’t think I can help carry her up some stairs by myself if it comes to it. And… I’ll probably be a wreck when we’ve gotta say goodbye, so…”

That’s all he needed to hear. “Call me when she lets you know.” he said.

“...Yeah. I will.”

\-----

He’s been standing a bit to the side, allowing the two of them to have their moment together as they were all standing on the rooftop. He doesn’t really speak up unless spoken to… if he did, he’d be afraid that he’d be butting in a moment that he didn’t belong in. So Akira kept quiet, burying his hands in his pockets as he watched Ann and Shiho say their peace with their goodbyes and their promises made to each other. And he couldn’t help but smile at the sight as they finally embraced. 

Those two… they really do have a tight bond, don’t they?

Shiho eventually parts from Ann and leaves with a final goodbye as she headed out the door on her own. She flashed a small smile to Akira as she passed him, a double meaning in saying goodbye and saying thanks for coming with her. Akira smiled back at her with a wordless nod, showing that he understood what she was saying. Before long, it was just him and Ann alone together on the roof, the both of them still staring at the door as if they were still seeing Shiho walk off.

Ann stared at the door as she wipes away her tears. Though her eyes were watery, there was a determined spark in them that held a solid resolve. Akira could hear that in her voice as she finally spoke.

“...I need to be the number one model around.” she declared, making a solid promise to herself. “I made a promise with Shiho, so there’s no turning back now.”

He can tell that she’s truly serious about this. To that end, he nodded as he formed an understanding smile. “What are you gonna do?” he asked.

“I’m gonna study how to properly exercise, and even relearn how to walk the runway. I want to pick up on some other languages and cultures too so that I can start doing overseas events.” Ann listed off the goals she had made in her mind in a calm voice, and she nodded to herself seriously. “Because, well… the only way I can help Shiho is to show her how hard I’m working.”

Akira nodded again, already knowing that he will support her in any way that he could regardless. It wasn’t even a question in his mind. “I believe in you, Ann.” he said.

“...Mm-hm!” she hummed, nodding more enthusiastically. “If I can do that, Shiho… she’ll definitely…”

Ann’s voice trailed off as it began to quiver. The emotions that she’s been trying to hold back were now flooding out of her against her will. She choked out a few huffs as she finally began to cry, her tears streaming down her face as she buried her face in her hands. Akira becomes more alert the minute that he heard her voice tremble, and he once again felt a pain deep in his heart as he watched her cry. 

No… _No, not again…_

“Dammit, I told myself I wouldn’t cry…” she sobbed, sniffling in-between her words. “But it just… won’t stop…”

“Ann…” Akira trailed off, moving to reach out his hand before he paused, his fingers twitching as he trembled to himself. He’s watched her cry so many times now… he still remembered that feeling when he first watched her cry in that restaurant. Back then… they were strangers. All that he could do then was clench his fists in rage as he listened to her tearful predicament. And that other time where she cried over Shiho and called herself weak… they were friends. All he could do was offer some napkins and a shoulder to cry on… when he wanted to do more. As he watched her cry now, all that Akira wanted to do was rush to her side and wipe away the tears from her face with his thumbs.

But… would she allow that? That he didn’t know.

Ann choked on her tears as she furiously tried to stop crying… but she couldn’t. Her hands were wet with her tears and she was trying hard to breathe despite her sobbing. She eventually spoke with a small, sad voice… her tone trembling as she opened a tearful eye. What she said then made Akira’s heart drop further:

“I guess… I’m alone again, huh…?”

…

...No.

No, he won’t allow that to happen.

 _‘You’re not alone, Ann…’_ he thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes, absolutely firm in his decision. _‘Not anymore.’_

With no hesitation in his steps, Akira walked up to Ann and wraps his arms around her crying form. He squeezed her with a firmness, unwilling at the moment to let her go. He felt her becoming limp in his arms, her knees giving out as she sinks down slightly with her arms falling at her sides. Even then… Akira doesn’t let her go. Doing this has never felt so… right, and his mind is clear as he gently pressed her against him.

The girl in the rain… the eye-catching Panther… the passionate up-and-coming model… Ann. It was almost frightening to him, knowing how much he loves her. But he’s certain now. The whole scenario was unexpected, but he was certain of it nonetheless. He felt like he has to say it now. As her crying slowed into a halt, Akira leaned down and whispered a promise in her ear. It may not be the same three words, but when he said it to her at that moment, it held all of the same weight behind it as if he really did say _‘I love you.’_

“You have me.”


End file.
